


Choose

by ziamslick



Category: Random people - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Random - Freeform, choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamslick/pseuds/ziamslick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When given the choice on who to love, who will you pick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose

**When you have to choose between your mom and your dad? Who would you choose?**

  


**The woman who took care of you your whole life?**

  


**Or your father, whom in time of need, never failed to provide you of your necessities?**

  


**He became your Soldier and she became your armor**

  


**Short story....**

  


  


  


  


Paul Anderson just got home, tired from a long day at work. In the dining table, there stood Patrisha Brain his live-in partner and the mother of his children. Living in New York, the universe was never on their side, always pulling them down when they thought they finally have a chance to raise. Because of this they never got the chance to get married, and they live a simple life.

  


But like any other ambitious woman, Patrisha never liked this way of living.

  


“Your home late AGAIN” Her hands where on her waist.

  


The kids were eating at the other side of the room, they can here every single word they are shouting to each other.

  


They have 3 kids, the eldest name is Alvin, the next is Mary and the next is Madeline.

  


The older kids are already used to their shoutings, but the poor 8 year old Madeline never could.

  


“Don’t start with me Trisha. I had a long day from work”

  


“You don’t start with _me_ mister! You said you’ll be home by 6, it’s fucking 9 now! The kids didn’t want to eat expecting you to eat with them! Mady was crying a while ago--”

  


“Here’s your money! If I didn’t take overtime, you wouldn’t be holding that now!” Patrisha reached for the envelope and seeing $150 she wanted to burst. She threw the envelope across the room

  


“You call _this_ money?! You’ve got to be kidding me--”

  


“Shut up!” Paul pushed Patrisha. She stumbled backwards, her feet hitting the table, causing it to tumble and breaking the vase “It’s not like your doing anything! Your barely helping! Your. Just. A. Pain. In. My. Ass!”

  


Patrisha launched forward, but Alvin stopped her. “Mom, stop” He cried.

  


Mady was sobbing loudly now, Mary was doing her best to soothe her, but nothing is helping.

  


Patrisha almost robotically, stood up, wiped herself and went her way beside Mady. Saying sweet words to calm her down, and it did.

“Now, finish eating. You don’t want to spoil your food” She barely held it all inside but she did.

  


All she wanted to do right now is curl up in a ball and cry her heart out. But not now, not when her kids can see her. She have to be stronger, not only for herself but for the others.

  


When they are almost done Alvin stood up, but before he could Patrisha stopped him.

  


Her eyes were very black now, very deep. Her hair was loosely tied, most of it now falling in her face. She had this blank expression on her face.

  


“When you are given the choice, me or your dad?” Her head was tilted to the side. Creepily

  


A pregnant pause stretched between them.

  


Suddenly, she cracked. First a soft chuckled, which is a very loud outburst by now.

  


“Of course, of course. Why did I bother asking that?” She chuckled mostly to herself.

  


Mary and Alvin looked at each other, worry plastered all over there faces.

  


  


  


Patrisha is now leaning in the counter, now in full out crying. A knife between her fingers infront of her, ready to stab herself.

  


No she can’t. _No I can’t. I can’t leave this home with this monster living in this house._  


  


Suddenly even through her blurry, clouded vision, she spotted the clear bottle.

  


She looked around, making sure no one was looking at her before placing it at the back of its pocket.

  


**

  


The next day, to Paul’s surprise when he got home at 7, no Patrisha was waiting for his arrival. They were all in the dining room having a feast.

  


“I’m home!” He shouted. Making his way to the dining area.

  


When he got there, abruptly Patrisha stood up and kissed his cheek.

  


“Why a feast? Don’t you think were wasting alot of money here?”

  


“Oh shush now, today is special”

  


“Special?” He asked. But she just motioned her hands to ‘jut let it past’

  


Even though curiosity got the best of him, he just brushed it off. So, he handed her his salary for the day, and again to his surprise, she took it with glee and kissed his cheek again. Mouthing ‘thank you’.

  


He took a seat and simply enjoyed the ‘banquet’ she prepared.

  


The kids just jumped in glee.

  


  


  


Suddenly a few moments later, Alvin started choking. Blue bubbles spurting out from his mouth.

  


Everybody started rattling, Patrisha was just frozen in spot, not sure what to do. Mary was crouching beside Alvin, covering his mouth and trying to wake him when Mary started shaking a spurting bubbles to.

  


Mady sobbed so hard by now, and everything Paul was feeling was pure range.

  


“No wonder you made a feast! You sich Demo--” He was cut short when bubbles started coming out from his mouth.

  


Patrisha crouched in the corner, her eyes about to pop from unshred tears.

  


“I didn’t do anything.. I didn’t do anything..” She repeated the mantra all over and all over again. Assuring herself.

  


When aloud cackled was heard. Mady was laughing so loud, it was to creepy for your liking.

  


“Mom..” She whispered, showing her mom the bottle.

  


“I picked you....”

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.. im just experimenting..
> 
> This is actually a role play. i thought it was cute so hey why not?


End file.
